


Another Stable Christmas

by MosImagination



Series: Merry Christmas 2016 [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable Judith Grimes, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Daryl Dixon & Judith Grimes Bonding, M/M, Momma Daryl Dixon, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omega Verse, One-Eyed Carl Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: They are so lucky to be able to celebrate Christmas another year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of my merry Christmas 2016 series

Daryl rested on the couch down stairs in their family's house in Alexandria. 

It was a cool December 25th morning. He hummed gently and gazed down towards Judith, she was gently suckling from his breast. 

"My sweet girl." He murmured and pet at her curly hair. The omega hummed deeply and watched his the small child gripped lightly at his heavy breast. Daryl was shirtless, with a blanket over his shoulders. 

He felt new but familiar scents cross into the room as foot steps came down the stairs. 

"Merry Christmas momma." Daryl looked up to see his tall alpha son.  
Carl leaned down and kissed his mothers face all over, he purred contently to him. Carl looked down to his baby sister. 

"When she wake you up?" Carl asked. 

Daryl chuckled and stretched out his old aching bones. "Bout an hour ago.." He looked up to see his alpha enter the room. 

Carl stepped to the side, allowing his father to duck his head down and lightly nip at his mothers bond mark. 

"Merry Christmas my love..." Rick whispered against Daryl's throat. 

Daryl purrs, "merry Christmas to you alpha.." 

Then Rick sat down by Daryl's feet, massaging them firmly. Carl sat down on the ground. 

"Not that I need anything, but are there any gifts?" Carl whispered, his bed head bangs covering his bandaged eye.

Daryl grinned, "well.....maybe there are some gifts.." He trailed out, loving the look on Carl's face. 

Daryl pointed over to the small pine tree that was lightly decorated by the fire place. "One for Judy. Two for you." 

Rick Purred. "None for me Daryl?" 

Daryl blushed, "oh hush up!" He hit lightly at ricks chest. Daryl helped to ease Judith off of his swollen pink nipple. He sat her up and burped her. 

He covered his chest with the blanket and sat up a bit to better watch Carl. 

Carl pulled out the two gifts that were wrapped in paper bags that had "Carl" on them. 

He opened the first to find a new shirt, new boxers, and two new pairs of socks. 

"Thanks momma." Carl smiled. 

"Hey you need practical things too bud. Open the next one." Rick laughed. 

Carl then tore into the second one to find a pair of car keys.

Carl stuttered, "w-what are these for..?" 

Daryl laughed softly, "well...dad here. Found you, your own car. And he's gonna teach you how to drive!" 

Carl gasped and bolted to his parents, hugging them and kissing their cheeks. "Thank you!!" He squealed. 

Judith gurgled happily and bounced of daryls belly.

"Give me Judy's." Daryl held out his hand.

When He got it he helped Judy to grab the butcher paper. The small girl tore at it and squealed happily. Once Daryl helped to ease the paper away he saw his daughter scream in joy. 

It was a new plush. A plush, that well. Daryl had made himself. It was a parrot. 

Daryl smiled and pushed the paper away and placed the parrot plush into Judy's hands. The girl nuzzled into it, and the omega mother felt pride fill him. He felt a tear drip down his cheek. 

"So glad you like it baby girl.." He hummed out and nuzzled her face. He felt how she purred delicately. 

Carl nuzzled between his mother and father on the couch. He looked at the keys in his hands. 

"Another Christmas..." 

Rick looked to Carl and nods, "I'm so glad we are stable enough to celebrate it." 

Daryl looked up, "I agree..I love you three so endlessly.." 

Rick kissed Carl's forehead, Judith's cheek, and Daryl's lips. 

"Merry Christmas..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked!! All mistakes are mine!!


End file.
